The Rebellion
by rory tiger
Summary: She ran a gentle finger over the smooth, cold metal, the raised dragon impression glinting in the dim light... what happened a Hogwarts while H, H, and R were away...


**The Rebellion.**

**The shenanigans that happened at Hogwarts while H, H + R were away.**

**All characters and what-not belong to JKR etc, etc...**

**...**

The rain was hammering down against the window panes, the wind howling like a frenzied beast as a river of students flowed through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A babble of sound moved along with the students; voices, shrieks, squeaking, squelching, sopping footsteps from the few who had been brave or foolhardy enough to venture outside of the building during the storm. The noises grew fewer as more and more students filed reluctantly into their various classes until only one remained trudging along the deserted hallways. She slipped behind an ornate tapestry depicting the brutal decapitation of Eargorg the Earnest and- after a hike up a painfully steep stairway- found herself in a cupboard sized hidey-hole. It was dark despite the light that tried to penetrate the grime coated window, and it was cold, but it was the one place where Ginny Weasley didn't have to worry about being discovered. She kept her diary and a stack of books concealed in a surprisingly large space behind a loose brick she had uncovered upon her first arrival at this place and spent as much time as she could without it being noticeable, curled up, alone with her thoughts.

Right now she was thinking of a better place, or rather a better _time_, for it was technically the same place. A happier Hogwarts, where fear and pain didn't ooze from every crack and crevice. Where laughter, not screams reverberated of the walls. Where the students dozed in the back of class and didn't sit bolt upright, scared for their lives. She knew one person who could, no, _**WOULD **_put a stop to this interminable suffering and bring life and light back to the halls of Hogwarts, if only he wasn't off gallivanting god-only-knows where doing god-only-knows what.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the cold stone wall and a memory of being pressed against another, similar wall consumed her; she could feel his lips against hers, the crushing tenderness of his cool hand on her flushed face, the ease with which his arm slid around her waist, pulling her body up close to his, the feel of his strong but lean chest under her hands as she slowly un-buttoned his shirt, the way his lips moved lovingly down her neck as he whispered softly in her ear, _'oh Ginny...' _.

The image vanished and was replaced by another, equally treasured one; his face, determined, brave, strong, and with a spark in his eyes that made her weak at the knees filled her mind. His eyes were full of passion but of a different kind to before, it was a look she knew so well, had loved from a distance for years and one she knew would never forget. It was his, _'I-don't-take-no-crap-from-nobody' _look and if she was perfectly honest, it was just a little bit terrifying.

Her eyes snapped open, an idea already forming in her mind; _he_ wasn't here, but _she_ was. They were friends – the word burned, not so long ago they had been so much more than just 'friends', bitter anger surged through her as she thought about all she was missing out on because he _always_ had to do the right thing. Could- _would_ -never let anyone else risk _their_ lives trying to defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time, he always had to do the right thing. No matter what it cost him. – And what kind of friend would she be if she let the place she knew he treasured so greatly go to ruins while she sat hidden away in the dark, feeling sorry for herself. He was out risking his life to try and make the world a better place, the least she could do is risk her reputation to try and make the school a better place.

She reached into the little cubbyhole and drew out her battered old diary, turning to the back she withdrew a thick white envelope in which she kept all her 'important stuff' which mostly consisted of a slim stack of photographs, a couple of amusing notes that had been slipped under her dormitory's door from various friends and admirers over the years, a long and compassionate letter her mother had given her when she first came to Hogwarts, full of invaluable words of wisdom and nurturing advice, it had gotten her through a lot of hard times when she really just needed her mum, and of course, one shiny, gold galleon. She ran a gentle finger over the smooth, cold metal, the raised dragon impression glinting in the dim light and slowly extracted her wand from the folds of her rumpled robe, tapping the little number that ran around the edge of the glistening coin and murmuring the short incantation Hermione had taught her before she left.

Charm complete, she sat back, a contented smile curling her lips for the first time in weeks. She wondered how many would actually notice one of their coins had briefly burned hotter than the others, and then how many of _them_ would respond to the message she sent. There must be some others brave enough to take a stand against the injustices and indignities they had all been put through this past month. Even if it was only a couple, the DA had started as a fairly small group and look what had happened to it! If he could do it, so could she. And so she _**WOULD**_.

...

**So... hope you all liked it! I was thinking of maybe continuing it and doing like, the whole 'rebellion' thing in Ginny's eyes. If you think that would work... let me know? **

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought, and where I can improve. **

**Thanks **

**Xxx**


End file.
